


纯种狗

by Zange



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, beta Nate - Freeform, bottom nate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: ⚠️abo，3p，双龙可能有bug致歉
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 8





	纯种狗

普利得温号甲板上两个值班的新兵在午夜时分精神得像两头商队的婆罗门。

Nate通常不会把任务拖到这么晚——除非他刚才顺路去找了那个藏药的实验室，在上个月在钻石城卷入了某起抢劫事件之后。Danse不会喜欢这个主意的，他知道，那就是为什么早上他破天荒地没有带Danse出去。那是个明智的选择，在他把那些各种各样他熟悉或是陌生的药物通通捡走时他想。

在遇到Hancock之前Nate不会嗑药。他是见过一些的，什么抗疼宁，捷特，敏达，还有它们混合起来的东西，他一直认为那些都只是战斗的辅助品。他也不经常用，因为，你知道，大多数人讨厌那样。

直到有一天晚上Hancock在第三铁轨的吧台前拿着一支注射器在他眼前晃来晃去。  
“知道这是什么吗？”他问Nate，边将针头对准自己的手臂。  
“呃……总之不是什么好东西？”Nate挑眉，他感觉自己就像个被街头混混带坏的战前男学生。  
“哈，这回你可错了。”镇长对着他露出那口对于一个尸鬼来说还算漂亮的牙，将药液打进他有着奇怪构造的身体里，“一日游。就像它的名字一样，老天……你可以美美地做上一场梦。”  
Nate看着他打空一支注射器，葡萄味敏达淡淡的甜味在他身边飘散开来。身为一个beta Nate并不会被Hancock那不再发达的alpha信息素影响。他习惯了那种玩味的甜，和Hancock在他面前的从不掩饰。

他记住那个了。于是一小时前站在那个实验室里面对几个月以来他在联邦见到过的最花哨的东西——一支和一日游的颜色看起来一模一样的药液，Nate咬着嘴唇，他对自己发誓，就这一次，用这个爽一下。就这一次。

晕晕乎乎地他推开通往指挥区的门想要在睡觉前把今天向Elder Maxson的任务报告完成。他并不奇怪没看到Maxson站在那扇巨大的玻璃窗前，毕竟这么晚了。

回来的路上他并没有太大的感觉。是我的原因，他想，还是那东西只对尸鬼有效？No way.  
而现在这种诡异的感觉开始强烈起来。他在脑海中尽力思索着对于战前毒品的了解，幻觉，眼前雪花，嘴角的傻笑……一个都不和他现在的感觉匹配。他像踩在棉花上走路，晕乎乎地，有什么东西在他身体里叫嚣着。他又想起来刚才在外面不该感到冷的温度里发抖，从不该被掠夺者发现的距离被发现了……

他甩头。大概这就是幻觉的环节了，他很高兴今晚不用去见Maxson，不用顶着这副鬼样子去见自己的上级，再让人家看见过一会的自己脸上的傻笑。  
那么他该去休息了，像是放松了似的他想，直到他上到主甲板，然后被Maxson高大的，突然闯入他视野的身影堵在那架梯子前。

他似乎是刚下来准备去房间睡觉了。Nate一下清醒了不少，他僵在那，任由Maxson强硬的视线把他钉在原地。

“怎么样，士兵？”Maxson先开的口，“怎么到这么晚？”  
“………呃…我想……任务报告？很抱歉拖到这么晚。”他总算能支支吾吾地说话，“大学广场站的尸鬼被清理干净了。那里似乎对它们很有吸引力，因为上周我已经去过一次………”

话说到一半他嗅到一丝若有若无的气味飘过，  
他的脑子里嗡地一声响。

烟草和威士忌，最烈的那种。他怀疑自己是不是神经出了问题，因为那闻起来简直就像信息素，而他是从来都闻不到这艘飞艇上任何一个人的信息素的——不仅是因为他身为beta的迟钝，他们将自己的气味藏得严严实实。军人最起码要做到的。

他回过神来听见了自己的心跳。Maxson看着他一小会，突然皱起了眉头。  
“怎么了，还有，你身上那是什么味？”

Nate一开始不知道他在说什么。直到他看见Maxson的表情逐渐惊诧，他鼻间的信息素越来越浓，腿在一瞬间软得不行。有什么东西放大了他的感官，香烟和烈酒。还有奶香。很快他意识到，那不只是Maxson的…还有他自己的味道。  
他不应该有味道。

他闻起来简直像个omega。  
更糟，他闻起来像在发情。

Maxson啧了一声，伸手抓住他的手腕迫使他动动双脚，他拉开门一把将Nate推进了自己的房间。

“…Elder，我可以解释………”  
Nate的后背撞上门板，Maxson开始让他害怕了，他有些慌乱地开始胡言乱语想要把这个搪塞过去。  
“我以为你是个beta。”  
“我确实是，可是我不知道现在这个是什么情况，我想我可以去找Cade……我会解决这个的，好吗？”  
他想跑，到哪里都好，只要离Maxson远一点——因为他已经确认自己就要醉在对方的信息素里了，而且已经开始感觉到自己下面的潮湿。

“他没在，从下午就去钻石城处理一些医疗用品采购的问题了。”Maxson的眉头皱得更紧，他抱起双臂，“…………………now，你知道我没法让这种味道在这艘飞艇上散开。”

Nate发抖，绝望攀上他脆弱的神经，他尝试着挪动双脚却发现自己差一点跪在Maxson面前。他发现自己喘着气，肆无忌惮地释放着染上诡异甜香的信息素，而对方就那么一直盯着他，灼热的视线让他的血液在血管里无声地沸腾。

“Elder Maxson……”  
Nate向着那烟草和酒味道的根源靠近。刚才只是他自己的鼻子突然变得特别好使，而现在他能感觉到，第一次，Maxson没有掩藏他的信息素。  
有发情的感觉了，身为beta的Nate这辈子第一次愣愣地确认，何止是有感觉，他前面后面都在流水。

“…我去了个药品仓库，然后我搞砸了（fucked up）。”他艰难地吐出话语，嘴唇颤抖着，看见自己的手抓上Maxson的手臂，而对方没有像自己想象中那样躲闪。“我很抱歉…………”  
他终于跪了下去，在失去理智前异样的热流在他身体里流淌而过，他感觉到一只手摸上他的头发。  
“Poor thing.”他听见Maxson的声音虚浮而过，在他头顶。

在Maxson吻上他侧颈时Nate就已经要叫出声来。信息素，触感，印记，滚烫的，真实的，后入式，和Arthur Maxson——他会以为自己在做梦。他趴在Maxson那张不算舒服的床上，他的制服和Maxson的外套一起杂乱地散在地板上。他一遍又一遍对自己默念着这就只是次任务事故：他不能走出房间，Maxson在里面，他们俩的味道逼疯了对方………这就只是帮他一个小忙。甚至当阴茎头部抵在他湿漉漉的入口处时他还在心里念叨着，oh god，oh god，他没生气吧，我嗑药什么的现在还在麻烦他………

疼痛打破了他的胡思乱想。beta未经开发的肠道又紧又窄，而Maxson的尺寸又是那么可观，即使有液体的润滑Nate仍然痛得咬紧了牙关在床单上蜷缩着身体。Alpha发出一声满意的叹息，最后一点没入的时候他逼出了Nate的一声痛呼。Nate看不见他的表情，只是感觉到一只手在轻轻揉着他的腰帮他放松。

“你知道，我从来没见过这样的药物，或许Cade对此都缺乏了解。”Maxson终于开始说点什么，可提起的这茬让Nate更紧张了，“还有你拿走的，我知道你肯定拿了不少——凡是有成瘾性的东西你什么都别想留下。而且别跟我说你有辐射蝎蛋什么的，不是那样的。我们在谈论的是你作为一名兄弟会士兵该遵守的原则——”他往里一顶，Nate颤了一下，毫无防备地被他进得更深，毕竟在床上说教对他来说确实是个新鲜事，“而依赖药物绝对不是你该做的。Paladin Danse曾经跟我说过你有一次霸力丸成瘾的事，我想你应该去趟钻石城做点交易清清存货什么的，至少你总有其他的解决方案，对吧？”

“我很抱歉………呃啊！”  
Nate想继续说下去的，结果同时感觉到了自己屁股上的痛感和那声脆响——Maxson在他软软的臀肉上狠狠扇了一巴掌。他喘着气把头埋进自己的手臂和被揉皱的床单里，那声音还在他脑子里嗡嗡地响。

“所以我想，”Maxson那低沉性感的嗓音带着热气凑到了他耳边，“这会是一次惩罚。别再期待什么了，Nate。”  
他叫了他的名字。Nate一怔，不是“士兵”，也不是“小子”，那么温柔地在叫他“Nate”……见鬼了，他还不确定Maxson是否知道他的名字。Nate忘记了他后面说的话，有什么东西在他脑子里来回飞着，他对自己说天哪他居然叫了你的名字他是翻了你的档案吗他会对每个新兵都那样关注还是只有你……………

然后Maxson打断了他。  
Alpha按着他的腰狠狠地操了进去。Nate的尖叫哽在喉咙里，他痛得眼泪都要出来了。Maxson在他里面动得又快又狠。不像个omega，Nate对于这种强度的性事的接受能力还没那么强。Maxson随手拿过床头摆着的一瓶威士忌，仰头灌了一口，然后俯下身去吻Nate，在这个辛辣的吻之间酒液被渡进他口中。他是个酒鬼，在威士忌的香味里Nate迷迷糊糊地想。他终端机旁边堆着的空酒瓶比娱乐区桌子上的还多。

酒精和药物在Nate血管里打架，他意识远离身体却又更加清醒。他能感受到自己的后穴被塞得满满当当，Maxson的大家伙稍微一动就会操到他的敏感点。他逐渐能听见自己的声音了，可是，操——他叫得像个婊子一样响。

而Maxson很满意他得到的。他本该习惯了常年的禁欲生活，而当Nate跪在他面前，老实说，他甚至忘记了收起自己的信息素。Nate紧紧地吸着他，在他每一次进出时，而那画面让他血脉喷张。他的士兵有着和二十一世纪里广告牌上内衣模特一样的翘臀，Maxson抬手，顺着他的脊柱一寸寸抚摸下去，最后在他的屁股上揉捏了一把。

他的腰陷下去，身体弯成一个性感的弧度，那就像，Maxson突然想到，一只漂亮的纯种狗。

他暗自赞叹着眼前这副光景，俯下身想要再给Nate一个吻，他的意图被一阵敲门声打断了。

他直接感觉到Nate的缩紧。废土英雄的胆量霎时间被这不轻不重的敲门声抽尽，Nate惊慌地下意识想要往Maxson怀里靠却被对方扯住了头发强迫着直起身来。

“Elder？我不知道你是否还醒着——如果不是的话我会明早再来。”隔着厚厚门板的沉闷声音。

Nate颤抖起来。那是Danse的声音，他的负责人，他一直以来尊敬的长官，他仰慕的人。他没法让Danse看见自己这副样子。  
可悲地Nate将希望尽数寄托在了Maxson还未出口的回答上，他至少能不出声装作已经睡着了吧？

“进来。”  
Maxson的声音，丝毫不乱甚至还带着一丝满意。Nate彻底绝望了，他无谓地挣扎着，而Maxson扯他的头发强迫他的头抬得更高。他死死咬着嘴唇，泪水从发红的眼眶里溢出。他怕得要死掉了。

门开了一条缝，与房间不符的光亮涌进，随之是Danse的声音，“是变种人。也没比想象中的掠夺者好对付到哪去，那里现在也算是居民的聚点，好在被我们及时清——”

他大概进来之前就被房间里这股浓得吓人的信息素味道吓住了。Danse的半个身子——少见地没有套在动力装甲里，缓缓探进来，他微微张大的双眼不偏不倚对上Nate的视线。这场景包含的信息量一时让他大脑当机：Nate跪在床上，阴茎高高翘着，他咬着嘴唇泪水淌了满脸；而后面是Maxson，带着反常的充斥了情欲但仍不乏威慑力的神态，直直盯着他，Nate的黑发被他扯在手里。  
Danse不知所措地僵在那里，直到Maxson对着他轻笑出声，让他把门关上。

“过来，paladin.”  
从Maxson口中吐出像是魔咒的低语。Danse往前挪了两步，表情僵硬，但是似乎没有像Nate想象的一样被信息素呛得够呛。门在他身后沉重地合上。

而Nate狼狈不堪地和他对视了。被Danse这样毫无保留地打量让他快要发疯，血液携着各种情绪随着荷尔蒙冲上他的脑子，他猜想着自己绝对哭了——超丢脸的。

“你看见他了。”Maxson对着愣住的圣骑士眯起眼睛，他换上那种平日里威严又藏着一丝轻佻的语调，“他需要帮助。而我不会介意你的加入的。”

而脱离了厚重装甲的圣骑士再也无法隐藏他所有细微的反应。沉重的呼吸在沉默中作响，他的表情松动了，在他朝着床边迈出一步时。

空气中混进一股大麦的淡香。Nate晕头转向，他早已分辨不出这些味道都来自于谁。

他的嘴唇包裹住Danse火热的性器。抬头，再压下去，他把Danse弄得直吸气。那根东西漂亮的形状良好地贴合着口腔壁，从那缝隙间溢出的是Nate止不住的呻吟。而Danse几乎是用尽了他所有的自制力才没有扯住Nate的头发狠狠地操他的小嘴。

Nate被填满了。前面和后面。Maxson还没射过，他还在Nate里面又快又狠地干着，把他的后穴操得红肿，淫液顺着交合处淌下来打湿一小片床单。Maxson一只手摸上他下面，他的新兵的下面仍然挺立着，在他射过两次之后。不知道是因为他的“发情”，还是满鼻腔Danse的味道正狠狠玩弄着他的神经丛。

他们又这样做了一会，直到Maxson在一次抽出之后拍了拍Nate的屁股给出一个陌生的信号。  
“起来，soldier——我们来换种方式。”

Nate愣了那么一瞬间，而身体自然而然地遵从了对方的命令。Danse湿漉漉的硬挺滑出他的嘴唇，Nate在床上坐起来，用余光瞥见Maxson和Danse的眼神交汇在上方。  
他有种不详的预感。

“………等一下。”  
他完全被吓住了。他们站在床边，而Nate被Maxson抱起，两腿冲着Danse羞耻地大敞着。他感觉到Maxson滑进他体内，这让他仰起头呜咽，而下一秒在他反应过来这是要干什么之前，Danse凑了过来。

“…不可能的，求你，别，你们两个不可能同时………”  
beta用他仅存的理性拒绝，求饶，拼命摇着头，这让一直咬着嘴唇不敢正视他的Danse明显有一丝动摇。

“你不试试怎么知道。”  
他身后的Alpha轻描淡写地反驳，威士忌的味道更浓了，扩散在空气里像是某种威慑的信号，“Come on, Danse，别扭扭捏捏的。”

在这般的蛊惑下圣骑士迟疑着靠近，望向Nate迷茫的泪眼，用一个吻想要抚平他眼中的惊惧。

Danse顶进来的时候Nate正颤抖着，双手环住圣骑士的脖颈，像落水者抱着一根漂浮的木板。Danse在他耳边柔声说着“我在”试图让他不再那么紧张。

那不是omega柔软的身体构造。Danse的前端和Maxson的在狭小的空间里摩擦着，而他不确定Nate还能吃下一整根。beta此刻显得脆弱极了，他把脸埋进Danse颈窝里，在感觉到下面塞着的另一根东西猛然挺进去的一瞬间模糊地哭叫出声。  
两人同时在狭窄的甬道里抽动起来。快感一刻不停地袭来，他们可怜的士兵又用后面高潮了，穴口有节奏地收缩让前后两人都长长地叹息。痛感在一点点褪去，Nate双眼失焦，双臂在Danse肩上收紧只为了更靠近那温暖的躯体一点。他抬起头，嘴唇凑近Danse的想要索吻，对方迟疑了一下接受了这份邀请，在唇齿纠缠间回吻着他。Nate的身体在两人间耸动着，下面的操干也是一下比一下重。他被吻得情动起来，在这些刺激之下他的身体像一块化掉的黄油一样软下去，在Danse温柔绵长的吻之间软绵绵地呻吟出声。

Maxson几乎要把beta的双腿掐出淤青。他从喉咙里发出低沉的响声，略显粗暴地运动着，深深撞进Nate里面带出淫靡的水声。另一边Danse动作就相比之下轻柔了许多，可是大小也不容忽视。两个人把Nate填得满满的，后者在这动作之下小腹被顶得微微隆起。

他要坏掉了。Nate用他那运载过度的大脑评估他自己的状况，而那是他唯一能得出来的结论。

“Danse……touch…me……………”  
他在剧烈的摇晃中紧紧搂着Danse，贴近他耳畔努力压下哭腔不经脑子地试图说出一个完整的句子。  
“喜欢……你………”

他简直要溺死在Danse的体温和大麦香气里。Nate得承认，他在剑桥遇见这个看似严肃的长官时绝对没有想象到他温柔的一面。没想到他也会去拥抱哭泣的战友，会对别人敞开心扉，也没想到现在这个——他的指尖掐住Nate的乳尖揉弄，然后是温暖的手掌裹住他不停吐着前液的阴茎，Nate想哭，他又要射了。他胡乱说着些“要去了”之类的话，同时明显感觉到两人操干的速度加快了一个档。

哦不，失去意识前他迷迷糊糊地想，别他妈射我里面。

Nate睁开眼，昏暗的光线中一个陌生的床头映入眼帘，然后是Danse的背影，他坐在床边。

“Paladin Danse？”  
Danse听见他的呼唤后转过头来，目光里流露些许的关切。

“这是哪？”  
“我的房间。你身上味道还没散尽，今晚现在我这里睡吧。”

一如既往令人安心的声音。Nate清醒了不少。

他闻不到什么味道了，奇怪的热潮已经褪去，下面黏腻的触感消失不见。倦意袭来，Nate合上双眼，又睁开，他对着Danse的视线感到不知所措。  
“对不起。”他唯一能想到的就是道歉。Danse本不该看到他那副样子的。

而对方垂下眼，叹了口气，抬手抚上他的额头。  
“没有必要道歉——睡吧。”

于是Nate的意识一点点融化在他手心的温度里。看着逐渐睡去的黑发beta，圣骑士眨眨眼，那身体轮廓融在温暖的灯光里，他的下属新兵有具优美的骨架和一张漂亮的脸。

Danse的手着迷地摸上那起伏的肩头，顺着身侧曲线滑下去。他像一只纯种狗。  
他惊诧于自己奇怪的想法，和这一切，一晚上发生的事情，他数了数距离天亮还有几个小时。


End file.
